New Beginnings
by robynrichardsxox
Summary: My continuation of Spirit Bound... Very, uh, interesting for lack of better words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. It's been a long time since I've updated. My apologies. Hope you like my continuation of Spirit Bound, and I know Abe isn't supposed to be here, but as I said, MY continuation. **

**Please review! XD**

I heard a scream.

Not a joyful, happy scream, but rather a blood curling shriek. A searing pain in my throat told me that scream was a genuine Rose Hathaway scream. I lashed out with my right arm, and connected hard with with the Strigois nose. I heard her hiss in pain and return the blow with a brutal shove, sending me flying several feet into a wall.

"Rose, are you okay?" I heard Dimitri yell. I could feel the warm blood on my scalp, and my vision blurred slightly, but the adrenaline prevented unconsciousness from taking over. I quickly regained my composure and sprung back into action. Dimitri tossed me a stake and I felt it's cold, smooth metal. The weight was familiar, and in one swift movement, I stuck my arm straight, the stake going straight through the Strigois heart. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees. Scarlet red began pouring out of her open wound, and she tried to scream but the only sound that came out was the gurguling of blood as it filled her lungs. She was laying still on the hard cement floor. A trickle of blood escaped her slightly parted lips. I grimaced and yanked the stake out of her heart.

Yeah, I was badass.

(Line break)

I paced around the room impatiently.

"What do you mean, gone?" I asked, even thought I knew the answer.

"Lissa disappeared while you were fighting that Strigoi. Most of her stuff is gone, so we figure she left willingly." Abe explained for the fourth time. I could tell Dimitri was growing slightly annoyed. He still felt as if he owed his life to Lissa, and he wanted to be out there, searching for Lissa. I sighed heavily and sat down in the chair.

"I can't feel her. The bond is gone." I said. A lump formed in my throat, and I fought back hot, angry tears. This was all my fault. I should have been there to protect her.

Dimitri's head shot up.

"This is no way your fault, Roza." His nickname slip gave me butterflies. I mentally slapped myself. I no longer had feelings for Dimitri. Abe interrupted my mental rant by clearing his throat.

"I think we should get some rest and wait for Alec to call." He said, putting his Blackberry in his expensive looking dress pants.

"I agree. We need rest. It's been a long day." Replied Dimitri.

I was not looking forward to sharing a room with Dimitri.

(Line break)

Instead of going to sleep, I decided to take a much needed shower. I let the scalding hot water run over me, easing my tired muscles. After about half an hour, I reluctantly got out. I wrapped a towel around me, wiped the thick steam off the mirror. My body was red and blotchy from the hot water, and my long, brown hair was dripping and matted around my face and shoulders.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and the cold air hit me. I shivered slightly and grabbed a tank top and gray, over-sized sweat pants. Dimitri was sitting quietly in a chair in the corner, reading a warn, leather book. I quickly went into the bathroom and put on the clothes.

Once again I stepped out, but this time Dimitri was sitting on the bed, his book still laying open on the chair. He looked me over, and stood up. He walked over to me, and ran his strong hands threw my hair. I rippled with pleasure and rested my hands on his shoulders. I saw the pain and regret in his eyes, and I wanted to hold him in my arms, and kiss him and tell him everything would be fine. He put his lips to mine and our mouths moved in an intercate dance. His hands slid up to my hips. I hitched my legs around his waist, and we fell onto the bed in a tangled mess.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Dimitri shot up. The person knocked again, and I got up to answer it. My hand was inched away from the handle when Dimitri grabbed my hand. He threw me back just as a pale white hand went through the door, grabbing Dimitri's neck.

**Once I get ATLEAST 5 reviews, I'll finish this chapter. So, if you want to know what happens to the God-like Dimitri, review away my beautiful readers! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a scream.

Not a joyful, happy scream, but rather a blood curling shriek. A searing pain in my throat told me that scream was a genuine Rose Hathaway scream. I lashed out with my right arm, and connected hard with the Strigois nose. I heard her hiss in pain and return the blow with a brutal shove, sending me flying several feet into a wall.

"Rose, are you okay?" I heard Dimitri yell. I could feel the warm blood on my scalp, and my vision blurred slightly, but the adrenaline prevented unconsciousness from taking over. I quickly regained my composure and sprung back into action. Dimitri tossed me a stake and I felt it's cold, smooth metal. The weight was familiar, and in one swift movement, I stuck my arm straight, the stake going straight through the Strigois heart. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees. Scarlet red began pouring out of her open wound, and she tried to scream but the only sound that came out was the gurgling of blood as it filled her lungs. She was lying still on the hard cement floor. A trickle of blood escaped her slightly parted lips. I grimaced and yanked the stake out of her heart.

Yeah, I was badass.

Suddenly, Abe and Sydney came running in.

"What happened?" Asked Abe, looking at the dead Strigoi at my feet.

"She attacked us. Rose killed her." Dimitri said. Standing so close I could smell his sweet aftershave.

"Jesus. Is everyone after you two?" Asked Sydney, looking well, extremely pissed.

"Basically." We said at the same time.

Then, I was suddenly aware of the bond. It was back. I was pulled into her mind, and what I saw was terrifying. Lissa was in an abandoned warehouse, and blood covered her whole body. Everywhere hurt. There was a Strigoi standing over her. He smiled a wicked smile, and at an inhuman speed, bent down and bit her neck. She screamed in pain, and her whole body withered. She could feel him suck the life out of her, and the bond began growing instable, and she was quickly losing consciousness. I could only watch as my best friend became part of the world I was supposed to destroy. She took one last ragged breath, and her heart stopped. He pulled away from her, and ran his toung along the two bite marks. Her eyes fluttered, and shot open. Her heart started pounding and the Strigoi blood was now in her veins. Then, I was pushed out of her mind. I tried to get back in, but it was like running into a brick wall.

I went back to the hotel room, and Abe, Sydney and Dimitri were all staring at me.

I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Sydney was standing there behind me, and I sat up, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

"Is Lissa okay?" Sydney asked, looking worried.

"She's worse than gone, she's a... Strigoi."

(Line break)

"How do you know?" Asked Abe, looking ten years older than he normally did.

I explained the story.

Dimitri cussed, and began pacing the small room like a caged animal. Deep lines formed on his forehead the way they usually do when he's worried.

"Are you sure?" asked Abe, clearly unsure of my story.

"I know what I saw, Old Man." I replied, feeling sick.

Sydney had already pulled out her phone and was making a call. Abe then pulled out his and called Alec, I was assuming. They both talked in hushed voices, and I tapped my foot impatiently. Abe hung up his phone and shoved it hastily into his pocket.

"Jesus Christ!" Abe cussed. "How could this happen?"

I looked down, feeling ashamed. Somehow, this was my fault. I had let Lissa down, and now she was worse than dead. She was undead. Unnatural. I felt like I was going to cry. Then, Abe pulled me into his chest, and wrapped him arms around me. I buried my face deep into his chest and cried. Really, cried. Like, snots and tears. He just ran his hands down my head, comforting me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He smiled.

"This shirt costs more than your whole wardrobe." He joked.

"I'm sorry. It was a nice shirt." I mused.

"It's okay, now it has sentimental value." He said, pulling me in for one last quick hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this one's short, but I didn't get 5 reviews... So if I don't get five or more reviews, I'm ending this story... FOREVER... *gasp* O_o**

Well, it was Victor. Now it was a monster inhabiting his body. In other words, he is now a Strigoi. His black, glossy hair stood out in contrast to his pale white skin. His eyes were ringed with red, and he looked hungry, even for a Strigoi.

"My, my. Odd, isn't it?" He smiled an evil smirk that gave me gooseflesh. I took an involuntary step backwards, and his voice hung in the air.

"I think this look suits me, don't you, Rose?" He mused, looking around the room. Then, Dimitri attacked. He punched Victor hard in the face, sending him flying backwards into a table. I was about to leap into action when Abe grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me back. I hissed in anger and pulled again, but strong hands restrained me. Dimitri was clearly winning, and then Sydney tossed Dimitri the stake, and Dimitri did what he had to do.

Once Victor's body lay unmoving for several moments on the carpet, Sydney pulled out a gold, shimmering bottle and sprinkled it over the blood-spattered body. Within seconds, the mess was gone. Dimitri sighed in amazement.

"Well, I know what to get you for Christmas, Rose." Abe joked dryly.

I didn't respond. First Lissa, now Victor... I was beginning to think being a Strigoi was the new black.

"Well, what do we do now?" Asked Sydney.

"Now, we wait." Said Abe, stretching his arms above his head.

"What do we wait for? Another Moroi to turn Strigoi! This is ridiculous!" I exploded. I knew I was being unfair. I had no reason to get mad at Abe, but he had to understand, my best friend was a Strigoi. My best friend, who had lived her life trying to save others, was now she was taking life away from others. She killed for fun. This went against everything she believed in. I had to save her from herself, before it was too late.

I looked at the clock that hung high on the hall. 12PM. That meant it was the middle of the day for humans, but it was the middle of the night in the Moroi world. Abe noticed me looking at the clock.

"Yes, let's get some sleep." Said Abe, shuffling his leather Gucci dress shoes on the carpet. Our heads bobbed in agreement, and we went our separate ways. Well, Abe and Sydney did.

"Do you want to, uh, sleep on the bed?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No, Rose. You take the bed. I'll be good on the floor." He said, moving towards the closet. He pulled out three blankets and a pillow and made a bed on the floor. It looked slightly uncomfortable, but I'm sure Dimitri could handle it. After all, he was Dimitri.

(Line break)

When I woke up, Dimitri wasn't there. I peeled back the warm, cozy sheets and stepped out of bed. I stumbled into the "kitchen" (a table with coffee and donuts) and made a cup. It tasted horrible, but I wasn't about to complain. My stomach welcomed the food happily, but my taste buds not so much. As I was stuffing my face with the stale sugar donuts, Dimitri walked in.

"Good morning, Rose." He said, setting his book on the table.

I went to say, "Good morning" but it came out more like, "goo mornin'." He laughed. His laugh brought back many happy memories that made my heart ache.

"I was going to eat one of those, but I figured my system would have some trouble digesting rocks." He joked, smiling. I could tell he was trying to avoid talking about Lissa, but that's exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"Dimitri, do you think we'll find her?" His face looked pained. After several seconds, he replied.

"Roza, when a Strigoi doesn't want to be found, there's almost no chance you'll be able to get to her. Lissa's smart. She knows what she's doing." He said gently. I knew Dimitri was thinking about the time he was a Strigoi. It had been horrible for him, and he still hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done to me. It didn't help that I continued to hound him about the love he had for me. _Love fades. Mine has. _He had once said. Back then I would have denied that. But now, I was beginning to think he didn't in fact love me. I sighed.

"Dimitri, there's something I have to show you." I pulled Tatiana's note out of my pocket and handed it to him. He gave me a puzzled look and read the letter. Once he was done, he looked at me quizzically.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked.

"Ambrose gave it to me. He said it was from Tatiana." I replied.

"Are you sure this is real? Did she write this?" He questioned.

"I'm sure. I saw her ghost. She said she wrote it, and that it was all real." I said, remembering the annoyed look she had given me the whole time I saw her.

Dimitri pocketed the note.

"Hey! That's mine!" I said, reaching for the note. My hand was several inches away from his pocket when he grabbed my hand and held it there. I looked up from under my lashes at him, and he looked down. For a slip second I thought he was going to kiss me. I could see in his eyes he thought so too, but decided against it. He let go of my hand, and I let them fall limply to my side. Adrian, I told myself. I loved Adrian. And if I wanted a future with Adrian, I had to forget Dimitri all together. I laughed bitterly to myself. Like that would ever happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, let's see if we can get, oh, let's say... 7 reviews? The more reviews, the longer the chapter! **

Dimitri left, saying he had something to do. I was still exhausted, so I decided to use my Dimitri-free time to have a quick little power nap. It look me only a couple seconds before I was in a dead sleep, and I began to dream. I was on a cliff, overlooking the unforgiving ocean. It's forceful waves crashing up against the sandy shore below. I could hear birds chirping playfully in the distance, and the dark moon hung low in the sky. I could taste the salty ocean air. The whole scene took my breath away.

(Adrian's point of view... 3)

The moonlight casted an eerie glow across her beautiful features. It felt like it had been years since he had seen her face, ran his hands through her beautiful mane of full, thick hair.

"Hello, Little Dhampir." I said. At the sound of my voice, she spun around.

"Adrian!" She called joyfully, running and giving me a affectionate embrace. Having her arms around me again was like heaven.

"I have been so worried, Rose." I said. She looked up from under her long lashes.

"I miss you too. I wish I could share a room with you, not Dimitri." She teased playfully. I ran my hands down to her lips and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Me too." I said, sadly. She wrapper her arms around my neck and put her warm lips to mine. I kissed her back, and then the kiss became more urgent. She ran her fingers through my hair, and i kept my hands still on her perfectly shaped waist. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I felt a whole rush of emotion; love, remorse, lust. I wanted her to be mine, forever. I would do anything for this one girl. I'd actually die for her, if I had to. Just looking into her eyes, I could see she loved me, but wasn't completely over Dimitri. And that was okay. I would get over that. As long as I had her.

"Promise you'll visit my dreams more often?" She asked, looking sombre.

"I. Promis." I said between kisses. She laughed.

"Well, Little Dhampir, I've got things to do. And, hey... try to go on a NORMAL sleeping schedule, if I'm going to visit every night, at least cut me some slack." I said, smiling at her.

"Of course, Adrian. Anything for you." She mused, smiling.

Then, I willed myself out of her dream, and into my room.

There waiting on my bed, was Lissa.

**(Line Break)**

"Lissa." I breathed. Her red eyes stood out in contrast to her colourless face. She gave me a terrifying smile.

"Adrian. How are you?" She asked, walking gracefully towards me. I took a step backwards. Strigoi can't come on campus... How could this have happened? I asked myself.

"Spirit infused Strigoi can break your fable wards." She said. A panicked look must have crossed my face, because she threw her head back and laughed a jubilant laugh. She can read my thoughts.

"Yes I can, and my, you have such an intelligent mind. Poisoned, however by your poor choice of beverages." She joked dryly.

"So, your going to kill me, I presume?" I asked, trying to mask my fear.

"No, not yet. I still need you to get to Rose." She said. Looking around the room.

"You won't tell anyone about this little meeting, will you?" She said, her voice sounded so lovely and reasonable. I wouldn't tell.

"I won't tell." I promised.

"Good. We'll be in touch." She said.

Then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good job guys! I got 7 reviews... So, here you go! Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

(Back to Rose's point of view.)

Seeing Adrian again made me see how much I truly missed him and his quirky sense of humour. Dimitri and Adrian were so different, but at the same time they were similar. Dimitri was quiet and intense, however Adrian was affectionate and caring. However, they had a similar quality that made me love them both; they'd do anything for the ones they loved. Dimitri proved this on a day to day basis, but Adrian showed it when it really mattered. How could I ever choose between the two guys who were perfectly made for me.

"Rose." Dimitri said, causing me to stir.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily, wiping my eyes.

"We're leaving. Now." He said in his usual hard, commanding voice.

I quickly jumped out of bed.

"It's about time you came to your senses, Comrade. I knew standing here waiting wasn't going to do us any good." I said, very excited by the news. I began grabbing me clothes Sydney got me.

"No, Rose. We're leaving. You and Sydney are staying here." He said. I nearly fell over.

"Your kidding, right? I think they might have slipped something in your coffee at that diner. Because you must have been smoking something to think I'm going to st-" He cut me off.

"Rose, I'm not going to sit here and listen to your Rose logic. What's done is done. The decision has been made. We're leaving. You're not. Now, don't even try to argue, because it won't work." He said, growing impatient. I thought about what he said.

"Why are you leaving? And don't give me some bullshit answer about it being a secret. I at least deserve to know what's going on. You know I'm right, Dimitri. Please, tell me." I said, pleading for all it was worth. If I knew what was going on, I could maybe help.

"I showed Abe the note. He said he's going to try and track the name of the woman Erick was sending the money too. We figure if he's going to send out huge sums of money, why not it be to his illegitament child?" He said, looking thoughtful.

"What! That's my note, and I can't even help?" I was so angry, I wanted to scream.

"Roza, your helping by staying here. Staying safe. Imgine how Rose, Janine and even Adrian would feel if they lost you?" He said, using the Adrian card against me. I sighed heavily the way I did when I didn't get my way.

"Fine, leave. But you better keep me updated. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." He smiled.

**I know this chapter is short, but it's not done. I just thought I'd give you something to marvel over while I finish the rest of this chappie. Now, here's a hint... In this chapter, you'll get a hint of who Erick's other child is... Hum... Review and tell me who YOU think the illegitament child is! **


End file.
